deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SGT.WOLFREN/Dead Frontier Origins: Vector
many people have wondered throught out the years after Wolfren gave his life to protect The uk from the hydra and the infected. they wondered what would have happened if Wolfren wasn't rescued by the 105th but rescued by a group more darker...no evil than evr before. time to reveil Wolfren's alterternative storyline...his darker side.... Act 1: rebirth september 25th 2020: a few minutes before wolfren's capture A soldier burst into a command room somehwere underground only to meet the staring eyes of his commander's. The soldier passes the leader a file that contains information of a person they were hunting. The leader looks ino the file where his shades reflex it's content. The leader strokes his blonde hair as his passes the file towards his C.O. The leader smiles for a few seconds till he faces the soldier, where he gives the order: "very good soldier....I want you to try and find this person by he is an very important asset to my plans" the soldier nods and leaves the room where it's only the leader and his 2nd in command. The leader tkaes off his shades and wipes his eyes till his 2nd in command asks: " Albert...are you sure you want this person by seconronm personal nver get on with umbrella personal" Wesker face his 2nd command and gives his an unammused look before replying: " Well once he have found this asset, we will clear his brain of his past and make him one of ours." "but the process is very risky, wesker....it could kill him" the officer replies whwere in a monet of nager, wesker grabs him by the troat and lift him inot the air but soon as wesker could kill him for questioning him, a radio broadcast his heard. Wesker drops the officer and anwsers the radio where it says: " Bertha to umbrealla, do you copy....assset has been found...waiting next orders" wesker smiles as he repiles: "good work Bertha...bring marcus to HQ" The agent replies but soon is interupted by hostels inguaging the agent: " roger...fuck the ODST's are here, i'n ingauging!" AT the loctaion: The agent rises from the hide elevaotr underneath the national hospital basement, where the agent draws out her handgun and starts to apparach the stiars. As she reachs the ground floor, she comes across a couple of red infected. She thros tow knifes at their head and their worthless lives are finshed. The agent puls out her knifes from their bodies and starts to leave the hospital. Now at the front entrance of the hospital, she checks the area to see that there was no infected. She walks the street for a couple of minutes whwere she see the smoke and flames glowing in the night sky so she decides to take a look. She climbs up a ladder onto a the roof of an old market store only to see the buring runes of outpost. Pulling out her scope, she notices a logo wolf logo sracthed inot a still standing wall. She knew that her trget did this but for what reason. The howls of infected echoed throughout the streets as the agent contunied her misson where she neters a three-way street that suddenly burst inot a bright blue light.The agent looks around to see nothing but she looks up to see a blue flare glowing in the sky that was a few clicks from her location. Following the sounds of gunfire and ieing infected, the agent comes across a 6.4ft male lying on the floor injured firing his Socom into the attacking horde that have come for him. The agent notices the logo on the fallen's armour: The Hell Hounds. The agent draws out her TMP and open fires into the horde as she appraochs the fallen but as she gets close, the fallaen aims his Socom at her however due to how critical he is, he drops the gun and falls unconscious. The horde have back off for a whille so the agent uses this advantage to find out who the fallen is. She approaches the fallen and takes a blood sample from one of his wounds where she places the blood into a DNA scanner. The screen glows reveiling the information she needed. taking off her gasmask, she smooth out her blonde hair before she starts dragging Marcus Wolfren away. As she tries to drag wolfren away from the massive hole that she had finally noticed, she hears the noise of footsteps. looking back she sees the black shinning armour of the ODST's. One of them spots her and opens fire. After taking out 4 of the odst's, the agent escapes with the asset and returns to base for marcus's Rebirth... Act 2: who am i? "hello...my name is Albert wesker and you now serve me...everything that you were is gone forver....you are dead from the outside an dead from the inside...just like the infected...A stone cold killer with no purpose , no future, no freinds. your missons are to destory all who dare to stand againest, destroy all evidence of the both the T-virus and the N-virus, neutrailise all outposts in fairveiw and you most daring misson....kill Neil yetaes who they call: Adminpwn" the speaker soon stops and the lights oon turn on to reveil the fallen's body strapped to a chair with and electronic machine connected to his head and part of his spine. Two docotrs come inot the room, one carrying a needel and another carrying cloths. the docotr with the needel stabs the needel into the fallen's neck and what evr is in it takes effect where the fallen's eyes become violet and his muscle's grow. a few mintues after the fallen's body is complete where the docotrs release the fallen from the chair. the fallen gets up and stares aimless into a war. The docotrs order him to put on these cloths. fully dress, the docotrs leave the room where the female agent from before enters. She stands at the door waiting for the fallen to say something where she finally says: "has wesker taken your voice or something?" The fallen stares into her gas-mask, with his violet eyes where she steps back abit in fear. She soon brings up enough courage to speak again: " well who are you surrposed to be.......Riddick?" " i don't know who i am..." repiles the fallen as the agent appraches him and paases him a helmet and armour and leaves but as she leaves thr oom, she turn back to face the fallen and says: "your name is Vector....you work for umbrella now" Act 3: first misson Category:Blog posts